Crystal Gem Pretty Cure
Crystal Gem Pretty Cure is a fanseries by StarQueen22. Its theme is Gems and its inspiration was Steven Universe. Pretty Cures and Mascots Rosa Cruz/'Cure Quartz' Voiced by: Rie Takahashi (Japanese) Tara Strong (English) A chubby adventures girl with a kind heart who was found by the Cruz on their door step with jut a rose shaped pendant she was named after. She's a kindhearted girl who loves to help people and tries to see the good in people. In civilian form, she has high cheek bones, black eyes and dark brown eyes. As Cure Quartz, her hair turns bright pink and put in large curls and her eyes turn bright pink. Her powers are of Light and Healing * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Jewel Power! The Cure of Healing, Cure Quartz!" * Attack: "Please go back to normal! Pretty Cure, Quartz Bubble!" Patricia Jenkins/'Cure Pearl' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Jamie Haddad (English) A perfectionist and a bit of a know it all on the edge and the child hood friend of Rosa. A serious ballet dancer and has on more than one occasion tried to get Rosa to try it. She comes from a long line of maids and butlers but have become quite rich since her mother became great friends with her old boss before she died leaving her the heir since she had no living heir. She seems protective over Rosa even worried over small injuries. In civilian form, she has light red hair and blue eyes. As Cure Pearl, her hair turns orange-ish pink tied in a bun and her eyes turn bright blue eyes. Her power is water. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Jewel Power! The Cure of Wisdom! Cure Pearl!" * Attack: "Turn back to normal! Pretty Cure, Pearl Shot!" Gabrielle Estelle/'Cure Garnet' Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Camille Hyde (English) A calm cool young woman but can be a bit reckless when it comes to fighting. She is known as little Ms. Physic for telling the future frighteningly true. She's an avid coffee drinker. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair in an afro, dark skin and brown eyes. As Cure Garnet, her hair stays the same and her eyes turn red. Her power is electricity, fire and Ice * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Jewel Power! The Cure of Conversation, Cure Garnet." * Attack: "Turn back to normal. Pretty Cure Firey Aria." Amelia 'Amy' Lambert/'Cure Amethyst' Voiced by: Akemi Kanda (Japanese) Ashley Rosenfeild (English) A lazy, fun loving, carefree, loud girl full of laughter and is also known as a troublemaker around school. She tends to sneak snacks in between classes. She tends to get a little sensitive to jokes towards her but at her friends she'll crack up. In civilian form, waist length dyed purple bleached lighter hair with spiked bangs that fall over her right eye and her eyes are black. As Cure Amethyst, she has darker purple hair in the same style and her eyes turn purple. Her Power is Earth. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Jewel Power! The Cure of Fun! Cure Amethyst!" * Attack: "Turn back to normal! Pretty Cure, Rock Blast!" Dia She's Rosa's guardian who was entrusted by Rosa's mother to take her to safety on earth. She's somewhat the mascot of the series who is a dog like creature with white fur and sky blue eyes wearing a blue collar with a Diamond Pendant on the front. Villains Yellow Diamond Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Patti Lopune (English) The head honcho who is sending orders from her home base in space. She isn't sympathetic to anyone and will kill anyone including her own minions. Peridot/Priscilla 'Perri' Rabara Voiced by: Miho Hino (Japanese) Shelby Rabara (English) The first to attack. She's basically the tactican and technician of the villains and you can tell she doesn't like being with them one bit but is with them only to not be shattered by not obeying. She is relatively tall with her robotics but without them she's about the the size of a 13 year old. She has lime green skin, yellow blonde hair did in a diamond shape, and green eyes. Her Energem is on her forehead. As Priscilla Rabara, she has messy short blonde hair hair, slightly tanned skin, and green eyes wearing round glasses. Her Power is Magentism. Lapis Lazuli/Laguna Paz Voiced by: Risa Hiyamuzu (Japanese) Jennifer Paz (English) She's the second to 'attack' she uses water as an attack but seems to be striken blind due to her gem being cracked. The most delicate of the three but is used more for an informant on weaknesses of the earthlings. She seems to have a tiny bit of friendship with Peridot mostly because she's the only one that seems to tolerate her a bit more than Jasper. She has blue skin and short dark blue hair with mirror like eyes. Her energem is on her back. As Laguna Paz, she has dark skin, black hair that slightly longer, her eyes look like a blind humans eyes. Her powers are Hydrokenisis. Jasper Voiced by: Tomoko Shiota (Japanese) Kimberly Brooke (English) She's the third to attack who is more ruthless and stronger of the two who hates working with them saying their more of hindrance than any help really any help in fights. She tends to fight the cures head on than using corruptions. Yellow Pearl Somewhat a stuck up grinch of the group and is a snitch and rival of Peridot. Topaz, Citrine, Malachite, and Aquamarine They are the generals who come on the scene after Lapis and Peridot switches sides. The Corrupted The monsters of the day. Items Jewel Bracer It's the cures transformation devices. Energems They are the Home world's source of power. If it gets cracked it has major repercussions like with Lapis she is blind destroyed will kill them. Gem Weapons These are the weapons that are for the upgraded Attacks: Rose Quartz Shield, Pearl Sword, Garnet Gaunflet, and Amethyst Whip. Magic Gem Bracelets They are what give the cures a power up transformation to their super forms. Locations Beach City: is where the series takes place: * Funland: It's a pier amuesment park. * The Koffee Pizza * The Lighthouse: Where Rolan usually goes and hangs out doing his blog on aliens. * The Big Donut * Beach City Middle-Where Rosa, Gabrielle, and Amelia go to. Family Franklin and Carmen Cruz They are Rosa's adoptive parents who run a car wash that isn't popular but it gets the family by. Samantha 'Sam' Cruz She's Rosa's older sister who has a blog that rivals Rolan's out the sudden weirdness of the town her more science pushed than Rolan's. She is protective over Rosa ever since they were young. She has short jet black, tan skin and blue eyes. Students of Beach City Middle School Rolan Freedman He runs a blog on things going weird around the city who takes his rivallry with Sam very seriously but is pretty good friends with Rosa. Petra Freedman She's the younger sister of Rolan who groans everytime and is one of Rosa's best friends. She tends to talk in somewhat of a monotone voice and tends be sarcastic when it comes to Rolan. Chouko Mahesweren A transfer student from Japan who's mother is head doctor of the hospital. She met Rosa when she was a mascot of her father's parade float and started hanging out with Rosa.Her parents are seriously protective over her. Allies Centi/Emerald A small corrupted who was unable to be healed during the battle and was found by Rosa who is determined to save her. She is very wild and talks through chirps making Dia think that she's been around since the first cures were around. In past flash backs, she has white messy hair, tan skin with green markings and one bright green eye. As a Centipeedle, she looks like a cross between a Centepede and Beetle with her eye in her mandible. Movie A Cure from another Planet!-When the cures are contacted by a girl who claims to be the daughter of Pink Diamond to help her after finding her guardian and play mate has now been captured to be used to duplicate powerful crystal. Quartz Henson/Cure Pink Diamond The Granddaughter of Pink Diamond, her mother was hidden away when the war was coming to an end on a planet similar to earth and was raised by her grandmother's playmate along with herself. She is kind and caring who loves to help people. She has a way to talk to Rose through the communicator learning about earth but it was destroyed during disaster. Spinel She is Quartz's caretaker and best friend. She has the power to make and multiply anything making her able to take care of her. Episodes # I am a heroine! Cure Quartz is born!-'It's the end of summer and it's time for Rosa to go to school but when her town gets attacked by a weird monster it's time for her to face her destiny. # 'The fighting style of ballet! Cure Pearl is born!-'When Rosa agrees to come to Patricia's recital but when Peridot attacks the show. # 'The Stoic Hero. Cure Garnet is born! # The punk rocker! Cure Amethyst is born!-When Rosa is paired with Amy she is having hard time even getting any work done when another corrupt attacks them. # Bubble Budies-When Rosa protects her friend Chouko from being attacked by a corrupt but ends up stuck in one of her bubbles usually used to seal away corrupted gems making them stuck. # Sports Festival fun!-When Rosa is put on a sports running team but when Jasper attacks the event will Rosa and her friends be able to # Sleepover fun! # An ancient Corruption!-When a fight with Jasper sends Rosa down into a crevice she finds a small corruption that she slowly be friends # # # Trust Broken! Cure Garnet Quits! # # New Girls? Who are they?-When two new girls named Shelby and Perri join their class. # # # # # # Ah! Rosa was captured!-When Rosa is captured by a desperate Peridot it's up the cures to find and save their friends # Hah! Caught you! The capture of Peridot!-When the cures end up capturing Peridot after freeing Rosa, she decides to try and befriend her. # Teaching Peri-While sheltering Peridot at her house, Rosa finds out she knows barely anything about earth and decides to teach her. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The final Fight for Earth! # We are not going to give up! Season 2 # Their back! Welcome back Cures! # A new Cures? Cure Fero and Cure Hydro is born! # A return of an old friend. Cure Nepherite is born! Trivia * Even though it's based off of Steven Universe it'll be quite different from the show. Though some newer villains will be ocs except for Aquamarine and Topaz who are now apart of the show. * Peridot, Lapis and Jasper are different from their Steven Universe Countparts in a few ways other than design like Personality, backstory etc. Category:Fan Series Category:Cartoon Based Fanseries